candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 June 2016
03:42 I added level icoms for 1761 to 1775 03:42 Is the release preparation starting? 03:42 Yes 03:44 Ok 03:44 I think I started it 03:44 Because of uploading icons 03:45 I see 03:45 I think I can reach 76K today 03:45 Ill try to reach 7k 03:46 You have 184 edits to go 03:58 Thread:343037 04:01 <3primetime3> LOL...I thought DCG was still here. 04:03 Hi prime 04:04 Sorry about calling you mr stealer 04:04 <3primetime3> It's okay. 04:04 <3primetime3> I just remembered a ton of things from a long time ago when I saw that. 04:04 I mean edit stealer 04:04 I was playing those versions that time 04:05 <3primetime3> 04:05 Then did some needed difficulty changes 04:05 Red text... 04:09 Hi AIDCG 04:09 i want to have tiffibot 04:11 Hi 04:13 Prime PM 04:16 Hello 04:24 <3primetime3> 04:34 <3primetime3> Heyy. 04:41 Next episode has a few mixed mode levels. 04:41 More candy order and jelly levels. 04:41 Fewer ingredients levels. 04:50 Prime? 05:02 <3primetime3> 05:16 Roseturnip 05:16 3primetime3 05:16 Yes? 05:17 I wonder now which type is the easiest now since most recently time levels are insanely hard. 05:17 In your opinion. 05:17 Level 1762 05:17 Looks another insanely hard one. 05:17 Possibly moves 05:18 I think so. 05:18 Now every types can be insanely hard. 05:18 I know 05:18 *every type 05:18 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1000_(CCR) 05:19 I have told you about this level. 05:19 Now this level requires the most insane amount of ingredients and orders. 05:19 Primetime's gone??? 05:20 The symbol is different 05:20 Yeah. The board is not large enough to make the same water lily. 05:21 water lily??? 05:23 Yep. Water lily symbol in Egyptian number means 1000. 05:24 Oh 05:25 M-shape is too ordinary. 05:28 Your ping phrase is Bp101697? 05:29 Yep. 05:30 Have you ever change it? 05:31 Nope. 05:32 I have few ping phrases 05:32 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User%3ARoseturnip Waiting for evil spawners... 05:33 It pinged 05:34 Okay. 05:35 Actually I changed my ping phrases 05:36 To? 05:37 Rose 05:37 there are more 05:41 1765 is buffed! 05:41 4 combos in just 26 moves! 05:49 I'm not heavy vandel 05:49 if I get blocked 05:50 . 05:50 <3primetime3> Rose, could you fill in the requirements for each level? Don't have Tim. 05:50 <3primetime3> *time 05:51 Okay 05:51 Check PM 05:51 K 05:51 I'm exploding tnt 05:53 <3primetime3> Thanks. 05:53 <3primetime3> GTG. 05:55 Aidcgs image looks like a cartoonised minnie 05:55 With red hair 05:58 Brb. 07:17 Test 08:36 Chat lag 08:36 Hi Lucas 08:39 Back. 08:41 Hi Bp 08:42 Uploading my levels up to 1006. 08:43 Are there any order quadrant levels in original CCS with 4 colors? 08:43 1008 is not count. 08:45 Brb. 08:56 Back. 08:56 Hi Carl. 08:56 User blog:Lucas.poh.71/Guess the level! (Round 19) (OVER) Times when Cheekian won a contest in CCSW :P 08:56 Hi Carl 08:58 Lucas? 08:58 Yeah 08:58 PM 09:05 Hi. 09:10 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_996_(CCR) 09:10 Hi Mario. 09:10 hi 09:10 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_997_(CCR) 09:11 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_998_(CCR) 09:11 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_999_(CCR) 09:11 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1000_(CCR) 09:11 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1001_(CCR) 09:12 PM. 09:13 ? 09:18 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1002_(CCR) 09:21 Morning~ 09:22 morning 09:23 Hi 09:24 Good evening. 09:24 hi 09:24 Anyone here? I talk something. 09:25 say it. 09:34 Hi. 09:34 hi 09:35 Technically no one in chat 09:36 test 10:15 used boosters to go past it 10:16 part 2: Tiffi and the Magic Castle 10:16 more bonus boosters including 2h live 10:18 Test 10:22 Hi for all 10:22 Hi 10:23 Hi Cheekian. 10:23 all levels taken image 10:24 Let me check unreleased version for new levels 10:24 1735 mobile used unreleased web and was horrible 10:25 Yes 10:30 Hi Chaney 10:30 Hi there. 10:30 hey 10:30 Hi c 10:30 finally have changed,I mean improvement for the first level 10:30 Hahaney 10:31 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_30_(CCSS) New version; Please rate (fanon) 10:31 I will start edit this 10:31 What improvement 10:31 the second part IS repeatable! 10:31 and the reward contains 2h lives! 10:32 Lucas, are you here? 10:32 unreleased version,regular icing less,current version,regular icing more 10:32 yeah but it implies to complete 647 a lot of times 10:32 Yeah 10:33 I gave up when I saw that 647 was the last level. I'm not chuck norris! 10:34 Nope , it wasn't abusive 10:35 Sock, again? 10:35 Sock? 10:35 yes 10:35 Lol Rose 10:35 Why? 10:35 I hate advertisers of Leethax -_- 10:35 We literally entered at the same time xD 10:36 Wait thats the leethax advertisment guy? 10:36 I guess so. 10:45 Hi guys. 10:45 Hi flockky 10:45 you so fast to complete the levels 10:46 Again morning~ Seems enough people here (Yeti) 10:46 Thanks Cheekian :) 10:46 likely 2-3 levels used boosters 10:47 Hi Flockky. 10:48 Hi flockky 10:48 lol 10:48 try complete without booster 10:49 for the levels I've used booster? I'll try later. 10:49 does level 1765 hard?Par changed 20 chocolates to 1 CB+Striped 10:51 For me it's hard because At 1st try i have not fulfill the S+W 10:53 Now I'm going to upload Wiggly Wheel map 10:54 Buffs 10:59 11:05 Dead 11:05 I'm posting some non offical infomation now. 11:05 of results of nominaters 11:05 brb first,I will continue later 11:07 okay 11:09 Wiggly Wheel 11:09 Many boards look very hard. 11:11 I really got lucky on some hard-looking boards 11:11 One of my favourite levels in Wiggly Wheel is the tanky 1766. 11:16 Someone said that 1762 was easy. 11:16 It looks insanely hard. 11:16 Even 9 color bombs provided. 11:17 I agree 11:17 they are covered in marmalade. The main board is limited, with lotsa icing 11:18 Why in RWA it says I added the wiggly wheel banner into the sprinkle sea page when I did not 11:18 Wiggle wiggle 11:18 Wiggly Wheel is here 11:19 NRN, that's already a glitch before 11:20 when a new released banner is now added, and you try to edit in different episode page, then the banner appears that it's like newly displayed 11:21 Speaking of glitches 11:21 Search bar is glitching 11:21 11:21 Oh wait, it works 11:21 See? look at. I'm editing Sweet Skies and Wiggly wheel banner appears 11:21 Lol 11:21 lol, search bar was working :P 11:22 Hey, that's cool 11:22 hey 11:22 Think about Evil wrapped candy spawners 11:22 Hey o/ 11:22 nominaiton threads are closed 11:22 It would be cool 11:22 Does it count as 2 photos added in our badges track 11:22 officially 11:22 Flockky PM 11:22 I feel shocked that there are four consecutive insanely hard episodes! 11:23 ikr 11:23 Scrumptious Studio - Sundae Stables. 11:23 Too harsh. 11:23 Taffy Treetops to Pinata Park 11:23 Yeah. 11:24 the greattttt won btw 11:24 so did mossy 11:24 If Honey Highlands and Milky Marina were also insanely hard... 11:24 oh ya 11:24 because of the buffs 11:24 They should not buff ant level especially 1688. 11:24 I need to rest 11:24 *any 11:25 I was two hours walking on sun 11:25 *Sun shine 11:25 Test 11:25 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Soybean_Spire 11:25 ik 11:25 What difficulty for this episode? 11:25 In my fanon. 11:26 According to difficulty shown in this page. 11:33 Dead. 11:33 Yes 11:33 S 11:33 11:33 S 11:36 They go through that S-gate 11:37 back 11:37 back 11:37 aswell 11:38 hi Mario and wb Cheekian o/ 11:40 hey Flockky 2! 11:40 *3 11:40 Ok 11:40 You are now flockky 3 ? 11:40 Third chapter now, but I can't change my name again, because it stated that changing username, it's only once :/ 11:41 Ok 11:41 Anyway, yup, think of I'm flockky 3 now :) 11:42 Ok 11:42 So 11:42 Hi Flockky III ! 11:42 hai o/ 11:42 xD 11:42 But that determinal user April Flowers chanhed her username twice 11:42 that's why I have different colour in my username. XD 11:42 maybe created another account? 11:43 April flowers - Holiday Hut - Twilight Tulips ? 11:43 Maybe 11:43 No 11:43 event page created 11:43 April Flowers-Holiday Hut-Wendy202 11:43 Tiffi and the Beanstalk 11:43 I domt have that evrnt 11:44 Oh ya, Wendy202 I remembered :P 11:44 Wheres the prize for the first part 11:44 it's repeatable with live forever 11:44 standard cake climb set 11:44 didn't snap it because it's so normal 11:45 I hate this challenge 11:45 get live forever repeatly is HUGE 11:46 o/ 11:46 (wave) 11:47 I think 277 should be medium 11:47 Remember the change of mechanism 11:47 You should state your stance on that level page, not here though 11:47 Hi wildones 11:47 Im posting my stance 11:47 328 DW in old cascade is IH 11:48 Stupid internet very slow 11:48 I think I might downgrade a lot of insanely hard levels later 11:48 Hey edwin you did it 11:48 (clap) 11:48 does somebody met some glitch about CB+CB combination 11:48 Comment failed to post 11:48 Do not kick me though Edwin 11:49 You cant Wildones 11:49 Hahaha how can a chat mod kick an admin 11:49 wb Edwin and hi Wildone o/ 11:49 lol 11:49 I can Megaphantaze (devil) 11:49 Mods can't kick themselves 11:49 I can kick chat mods actually 11:49 (devil) 11:49 That's bad 11:50 I may someday be admin, but I am patient 11:50 I was just concerned of vandalism 11:50 Getting much more severe these days? 11:50 I see the warning is upgraded back up to red 11:50 move on 11:51 Mmmm wheres the content moderator rank 11:51 Well little 11:51 I may be little severe sometimes 11:51 I thought it applies if red 11:51 Yes it applies when it is red 11:51 But because I want peace 11:51 But so far we didn't have nominations though 11:52 Test 11:52 Try again Nrn 11:52 There was vandalism in my userpage days ago 11:52 Did you have a plan to let rollback do content mod in red or above? 11:52 What to try again 11:52 Plausible idea Edwin 11:52 It just seems I am not taken seriously sometimes when I demand obedience 11:53 Try posting your comment again Nrn I mean 11:53 I am only rollback in BWS2 but one Wiki contributor ignores what I say 11:53 Obedience of what? 11:53 I keep telling him to stop putting difficulties without discussing about it first 11:53 Internet is slow sometimes messages I sent will not send 11:53 277? 11:53 yup 11:53 That sore looser.... 11:54 Now, with me as the "Insanely hard" Nazi, I only permitted 2 levels as insanely hard 11:54 And I need to continuously rollback his edits 11:54 And it causes problems because he does actually some good too 11:54 152 and 347? 11:54 Not 347 11:54 347 is only hard though 11:54 Of course not 152 11:54 Hello 11:55 (clap) (clap) (clap) 11:55 congraz 11:55 ? 11:55 But you hate 152 11:55 I used to hate 152, but then I did not have much problems with 152 now 11:55 147 and 461 are officially the insanely hard levels here. 11:56 But for mobile players, 461 is their first official insanely hard level. 11:56 Hi The great! Congrats for the milestone edit :) 11:56 Brb dinner 11:56 Test 11:56 Back 11:56 Thegreattttttttttttttttttttttttttttt, check your user rights though 11:56 Wb 11:56 Hi Bubblegum Troll, don't you dare eat my candies and make the level insanely hard! 11:57 It pinged :P 11:57 So you admit yourself as a Bubblegum Troll eh? XD 11:57 Eh (naughty) 11:57 Oi 11:57 Io 11:57 Lah 11:57 Wow, i became a rollback ! 11:57 11:58 (clap) (clap) (clap) (clap) 11:58 Congratulations, Thegreatttt !!!!! 11:58 (clap) you deserved it :) 11:58 Nice one Thegreatttt 11:58 Great one lah! 11:59 Thank you! 11:59 (clap) 11:59 Oi Chaney! I mean hi sorry 11:59 11:59 Hi Wildones. 11:59 Nvm that 12:00 Wrong page? 12:00 It should belong to the Dreamworld version of chat! 12:00 Oh no bad timing :S 12:00 Oi 12:00 hi 12:00 Oh no 12:01 I am ready due to people's reaction 12:01 Nicholas, I wonder if... 12:01 Darn 12:01 who is that? 12:01 Nvm he was pushed 12:01 Back 12:01 This is shame 12:01 I wonder if he is brainwashed by https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7aRbQKUJPA8 12:01 Oil touture XD 12:01 Look at Nick's first reply, Mario, it's just oi. 12:01 Oi XD 12:01 Infinite ban? 12:01 I was just like I am ready to ban the guy 12:01 Oi all the time. 12:01 Then it's already done 12:01 what's wrong with "Oi" ? 12:01 Oi the oi guy must be banned lah! 12:01 Nicholas must be a fan of Scooter right? 12:01 Nicholas kept on spamming oi 12:01 The ban was infinte 12:02 "OIH!" 12:02 Reminds of Don Flamenco 12:02 Oi :{ 12:02 :( 12:03 Hi 12:03 Finnish joke about Sucker 12:04 The Slang word of Sucker, is Sucka 12:04 And that means in Finnish sock 12:04 I could ue that ban to next troll 12:04 @Mario, There's nothing wrong with the oi word, but he just say oi all the time. Nothing but oi. Whatever questions you ask, his answer is always oi. 12:05 nobody answer my question :( 12:05 what question? 12:05 "does somebody met some glitch about CB+CB combination" 12:05 yup 12:05 thanks Flockky! 12:05 Oijoijoijoijoijoijoi! 12:05 on Web Version 12:05 welcome :-) 12:06 Nope Cheekian 12:06 no 12:06 I play mobile version now 12:07 No 12:08 Cheekian remember that 1 move reducing buff 12:09 Bye 12:09 12:09 Bye 12:09 Hello again? 12:09 bye 12:11 Bye wildoneshelper late 12:11 i'm late 12:15 o/ 12:17 This Wikia is sooooooooooo behind, if you ask why: THREE separated Wikias for CCS, CCSS and CCJS. Seriously? Why don't you make one Wikia for all three games? I know, three different games, different mechanics and etc. But! Look at The Sims Wikia! They have four games and not four Wikias. Only one! Why don't you just try to make one Wikia for all? 12:17 Ummm... 12:18 TS2 and TS3 have also different mechanics. 12:18 It's because it's a series of Candy Crush 12:18 But do we have two different Wikias? No! 12:18 What? 12:18 I think so for Judith. 12:19 Even Angry Birds and PvZ also. 12:19 The Sims is also a series, so? 12:19 Yeah. 12:19 I am currently on neutral :/ 12:19 All of them are in one wiki. 12:19 Oppose 12:19 I have no stance on this. :/ 12:20 Firstly all 3 wikias are managed differently 12:20 I know it would be a little confusing 12:20 But just look at Sims Wikia, Angry Birds Wikia... etc. 12:20 The 3 wikia's are not the same, they are different 12:21 They have different golas and others 12:21 goals 12:21 Yes 12:21 Each Angry Birds games are also different. 12:22 I think the fans would like it as well. 12:22 The candy crush is to match 3 candies, the candy crush soda is the same as to match but different game modes and goals 12:22 First five or six games are slingshot game, but most others are racing, RPG, bubble popping, etc. 12:23 the candy crush jelly is to match 3 and it is come from the mechanics of candy crush soda, but different game modes 12:23 Exactly how BP says. 12:23 so the 3 games of candy crush is different 12:23 So are TS1, TS2, TS3... 12:23 Ohh... 12:24 Activated my Skype 12:24 Call if problems starts to happen there 12:25 Actually just send message 12:25 The Sims and Angry Birds are also different. 12:25 I got to go. 12:25 Also PvZ and Bloons. 12:25 Thread:343831 12:26 Can you highlight this thread? 12:26 Highlighted. 12:26 Done 12:26 Thanks. 12:27 What are those games? 12:27 I want a link to other Candy Crush Wiki and Fanon one. 12:28 Nominate results come! See those. 12:28 @Carl We discussed about why Candy Crush Saga Wiki separated to original Saga, Soda Saga, and Jelly Saga, while other games are not like The Sims, Angry Birds, PvZ, Bloons, etc. 12:29 All games in those series are in the single wiki. 12:29 -_- 12:29 time to fart 12:29 fart fart fart like fart fart fart 12:30 Faster simeone block 12:30 oooh juicy fart 12:30 I have a news, when i played level 1761, when i open the mystery egg, it contains chameleon candy with marmalade inside? 12:30 It's so rare 12:30 fartinski 12:31 Banished that FArt Flockky 12:31 I thought we only kick them 12:31 Then an admin will give a wikia block 12:31 Okay 12:32 Where are the nomination results? 12:32 12:32 The mystery egg contains chameleon candy with marmalade is so rare, i cant believe it 12:32 For rollbacks? 12:33 Why does fiona misspell flockky as flokky 12:33 In their threads. But they are non-offical 12:33 I have no idea, NRN. 12:33 That's all for unreleased version for new levels 12:33 I will be right back. 12:33 I used to misspell it like that 12:33 Because her IQ is under 55 12:33 And chaney as channey 12:34 Abuse filter is broken? 12:35 Just when I mentioned it doesn't work all the time 12:35 Then Fiona must abuse the glitch 12:35 I highly recommend this way 12:35 DCG and imamadmad are trying to fix it 12:35 Kick 12:35 If the troll comes back, ban it 12:38 confirm no any changed for previous episodes 12:38 Back. 12:40 Mario, PM. 12:41 let me check the chat at here 12:42 Where? 12:43 Here's my favorite "OI!" 12:43 Newest news: Mossy, Great have enough support rate! Congrats them. 12:44 https://youtu.be/eiuq4gHxCIU?t=55m3s 12:46 Your Wikia is useless - it has lots of overrated levels and lots of underrated levels 12:46 I put 2 weeks 12:47 Only a little of levels is rated right 12:47 Thats enough 12:47 Trolling for 1 month 12:47 Yeah. 12:47 That Sucka didn't even stand a chance 12:48 I have known since he came in. 12:48 Since 0 edits. 12:48 Well I don't know 12:48 You must wait till the user speaks to know for sure 12:48 I know. 12:48 If the name is not trolling yet 12:48 How is it going DCG? 12:49 AF failed to ban Fiona this time 12:49 News: I just added three scripts on MediaWiki:Chat.js. They may help to run the chat. 12:49 Seems abuse filter doesn't have feature to find users in the chat... 12:50 What happens when I done Ctrl-Shift-R? 12:50 I done this on Chrome 12:51 Testing! 12:51 !mods 12:51 Did it ping? 12:51 No. 12:51 Okay, it deleted Cache 12:52 Because I want to test DCG's new toys for chat 12:53 Did you all guys checked the page yet? 12:54 New modifications to banning and kicking 12:56 Wait 12:56 what new toys 12:58 Metaphor for the additions to kicking and banning 12:59 They should help you in kicking and banning trolls 12:59 Have you got a chance to kick o ban any? 12:59 Oh, I have become a chat mod now :( 01:00 Yeah, you noticed now? 01:00 Aren't you happy? 01:00 This is good job where you are noticed by other than trolls 01:00 I just noticed there are two more buttons under carl 01:00 I want gtg now,I want to do other stuff 01:01 I get notice that XXI:CL scold us 01:01 Ok, let me test the feature with my alt account 01:12 Who's your alt account? 01:12 Edwin's alt account is Somewhat those 01:16 So that's how you kick 01:16 Are you aware of banning policy? 01:16 Not all users deserves infinite block 01:17 If the user is other than sockpuppet, give low bans depending on their actions 01:17 Example: how does that always say Oi people? 01:18 That could be sockpuppet because Ivhaven't met the guy before 01:18 But I think spamming should be 1 month ban 01:18 Or few weeks 01:18 It depends about word 01:19 Lucas can tell you. 01:19 Was that a test? 01:19 Edwin tested his new features he has as mod 01:20 for "warning" somewhat? Yes. 01:20 In fact you also can make a different account of using same email. 01:21 I believe so 01:28 wait a second 01:28 mario 01:28 can someone try to ping me 01:28 Mario 01:29 Oh that's where that weird noise was from! 01:29 *Luigi voice* Maaaaaaarioooooooo!!! 01:29 xD 01:31 test 01:31 Why is the "block" button disappeared? 01:34 I have thought same 01:35 It's pretty unclea 01:35 It blocks text 01:35 It's on my comments way 01:35 And also it takes much longer to block people 01:35 You must enter the name of troll 01:35 Then put customized ban length 01:36 And then reason 01:36 Lastly you press block 01:36 Complicated enough? 01:42 I just remembered a name I could use with my new character 01:42 Blaserade 01:48 back 01:50 Grr Fiona, you 01:50 anyway got to go 01:50 o/ 02:02 I gtg. 02:03 Edwin, pls fix my percentage 02:04 hey ed, congrats! However pls fix my percentage. I got no supports. Lucas gave me a neutral 02:08 Bye. Congrats anyway! o/ 03:01 In Powerpuff Girls Finnish dub, Spice is Cinnamon 03:40 Wow 03:40 ScottCP's birthday is same as mine 03:41 Hey both of you 03:42 Then comes 3lite 03:45 Hey kiddos 03:48 Kiddos? 03:48 Kid say, we are adults 03:49 Or I am at least 03:49 I call everyone kiddos, lol 03:49 Have it your way 03:49 Mario is an adult too. 03:49 I am almost an adult :S 03:49 I wasn't sure 03:49 (on May 18, 2017 I will be an adult) 03:50 Oh, same day when it's my name day 03:50 Oh? 03:50 A Finnish tradition, where every name has it's own day 03:50 Ah, same thing is in Slovakia and Czech Republic :D 03:50 May 18th is a tribute for my name 03:50 Real name 03:50 (source: Felix for Slovakia and Callum for Czech Repubic) 03:51 Ah 03:51 Oh god, it stinks here 03:51 No stinky humor 03:52 I found it harsh 03:52 It's not my fault 03:52 Well, I don't like it because... 03:52 Not your fault? 03:52 * ChaneyTheSamurott points to Fiona 03:52 My dog farted 03:52 You got smarter if you Really are 03:52 TMI, Andy -_- 03:53 Look he can talk 03:53 It wasn't really a soxk. 03:53 *sock 03:53 Oh? 03:53 F means sock for me 03:53 Well, if it has fart in its name, it is Fiona. 03:54 Now what? 03:54 I changed his ban to one month for trolling. 03:55 Now I gotta cook some eggs 03:56 Maybe not yet 03:57 The eggs between your legs? XD 03:57 Eg egg 03:57 Where's Eggy? 03:58 Dr. Eggman? 03:58 No, Eggy 03:58 ? 03:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLKiknDbFjA 03:59 Buut eggman is close enough 03:59 Straight translation of Munamies 03:59 A joke character made in Finland 04:07 time to watch after the boiling section 04:25 back 04:26 And if you want something, we also celebrates names every day in France 04:28 We don't in US. 04:35 bye 04:35 Chaney 04:35 ... 04:35 :/ 04:35 Welcome back 04:54 YYeah 05:08 816 in DDS done 05:26 I posted angry face of myself 07:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rA7SDgfKAhw 08:02 O...k? 08:02 nah jk it's not bad 08:03 It's actually attrctive little tune 08:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BOUIiGJ72kc 08:05 But not as attractive like this one 2016 06 01